Le cri du désespoir
by Mayu-nee-san
Summary: Au plus profond de mon être, je l'entendais hurler sa souffrance et sa solitude. J'étais mal, j'avais mal au coeur, mal pour lui. Et pourtant j'en suis tombé fou amoureux...Et maintenant...Nous devons tout recommencer ailleurs. Sasu/Naru, Drame...
1. Préface

Titre : Le cri du désespoir.  
Genre : OOC, UA, YAOI, School fic, Drame, Lemon, Léger Gore, Angst, Dark, Songfic, Tragedy.

Couples : Sasuke/Naruto, Sasori/Deidara, Kakashi/Iruka…

Disclamer : Le manga Naruto est la création de Masashi Kishimoto, les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Auteur : Mayu.

Note Auteur : Ceci sera mon chef d'œuvre, ma fan fiction la mieux réussie.

WARNING : Il y a des scènes violents et un lemon incestueux dans ce chapitre ! /!\

**Enjoy the Read.**

**

* * *

**

Un cri, un hurlement déchirant le cœur. Anéantissant le mien. Je souhaitai du plus profond de mon être de le secourir même si je devais y perdre la vie. Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas, je ne pouvais plus, il m'était impossible de bouger.

La douleur était insoutenable, mes membres inférieurs me faisant terriblement souffrir, je ne ressentais plus rien mis à part la souffrance. Je n'osai pas regarder mes jambes. Je ne voulais pas voir l'état de mes genoux ni voir mon propre sang qui devait être répandu sur le sol. Même si je souhaitai avancer, marcher plus que tout au monde.

Aller le secourir était ma seule et unique préoccupation en ce moment…Perdre la vie pour lui ne signifiait absolument rien pour moi, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation. A nouveau, je pu entendre un hurlement résonner dans ce sous-sol sombre. Je le voyais comme un cachot. Je pouvais voir l'Enfer. Le cauchemar de deux vies humaines.

J'eu alors le souffle coupé après avoir reçu un violent coup de pied dans les côtes, désespérément, je tentai de le reprendre mais s'en suivit alors une série m'empêchant ainsi d'y parvenir. Je pouvais distinguer entre les rire de celui qui me frappait, mon bien aimé hurler, supplier, m'appeler.

Si on me disait qu'on était en train d'extraire mon cœur du corps, je l'aurai cru volontiers. Je voulais juste réussir à regarder la Mort en face en ce moment ou devenir sourd afin de ne plus l'entendre souffrir. Je souhaitais juste mourir.

Plusieurs coup de feu résonnèrent dans la pièce, je ne sais comment, je parvenais à relever la tête malgré le fait que ma vue soit flou à cause des larmes qui se déversaient sur mes joues comme les chutes du Niagara.

Le rire de celui qui me frappait montait en crescendo, je le regardai la haine plein les yeux, il m'observait avec un sourire aux lèvres, sans aucun remord. Je souhaitais le tuer sur le champ.

Il s'approcha à nouveau, s'accroupit pour me faire face. Je ne pu m'empêcher de lui cracher au visage. Son regard fut sadique, il passa à califourchon sur mon corps.

**« C'est fini…Ton bien aimé est mort »** susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

Je refusais d'y croire mais l'entendre était une énorme gifle qui venait de s'abattre sur ma joue. Celle de la vérité. Une pulsion meurtrière me traversa le corps et l'esprit. J'allais le tuer. Je le ferai souffrir autant que mon amant.

Il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille tout en passant une de ses mains sous mon boxer où il caressa mon intimité. Il voulait coucher avec moi.

Il commença à me masturber, me laissant échapper quelques gémissements qui ne devraient pas avoir lieu. Son sourire s'agrandissant à chacun d'entre eux. Il se mis à nu et fit de même avec moi. Telle une statue de marbre, je ne bougeai pas. Je ne voulais rien voir ni ressentir quoi que ce soit.

Il se mit à nouveau à califourchon sur moi et commença à frotter son sexe durcit par le plaisir contre le mien. Il gémissait. Je priai afin qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille. Il se baissa jusqu'à mon sexe où il le prit en bouche pour y faire une série de vas et viens. Il me présenta le sien, toujours de marbre, je ne bougeai pas. Il me mordit violement pour que je fasse ce qu'il voulait, il ne retenait pas ses cris de plaisir. Le dégout prenait le dessus et une envie de vomir était présente. Mes membres inférieur me faisant toujours autant souffrir.

L'idée de le forcer à me tuer me traversa l'esprit. Je mordis alors son membre à sang. Il se mit à hurler de douleur et pointa son revolver sur ma tempe. Ca y'est. J'y étais parvenu.

J'attendais qu'il tire, je voulais mourir. Malheureusement, il le remarqua car il se mit à nouveau à califourchon pour se frotter. Mon corps se faisait désireux. Je détestais être humain à ce moment présent.

La porte s'ouvrit violement, ma vue était flou, j'entendais mon nom et mon oncle se leva et s'enfuyait en courant tout en se rhabillant. Les larmes continuant à se déverser. Je réalisais que tout était fini. Il n'y avait plus rien…Ma vie allait se finir ainsi. Se terminer dans le désespoir.

Je pris alors la décision de mourir ainsi. Me vidant de mon sang. Malgré le fait que mon frère ainé me secouait et m'appelait pour que je reste avec lui, je pu difficilement articuler « Pardonne moi » avant de sombrer dans le sommeil éternel.

_**Il s'agit du jour précis de notre mort. Ma propre mort ainsi que celle de mon amant.**_

_Je vais donc vous raconter notre histoire._

_Sasuke Uchiha._


	2. Premier Chapitre

_Un mois auparavant._

Un jeune homme sorti de chez lui pour entamer une marche matinale tout en ayant un sac sur le dos et des écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il tenait fermement un I-pod dans sa main gauche. Il changeait la piste.

Cet adolescent mesurait environ un mètre soixante-quinze, approximativement, il devait avoir dix-sept ans. Les traits de son visage étaient fins, son teint était doré par le soleil de l'été, sur ses joues nous pouvions distinguer des cicatrices, son nez était tout aussi bien dessiné que son visage et ses lèvres avaient une couleur rosée devenant attirante pour tous. La couleur de ses yeux était comparable au saphir, cette pierre précieuse magnifique. La couleur de ses cheveux illuminée son visage, elle était semblable à de l'or. Il les avait coiffés en bataille mais quelques mèches rebelles retombaient devant ses iris adoucissant ainsi son visage.

Sa chanson favorite résonnait dans ses oreilles, il chantonnait et l'écoutait avec un sourire des plus scintillants sur les lèvres exprimant ainsi sa joie de vivre et le bonheur qu'il ressentait à ce moment.

Après avoir marcher un bon moment, il arriva devant un grand bâtiment où les barrières étaient blanches avec quelques touches d'or par-ci par-là. Il coupa sa musique et rangea au fond de son sac son baladeur le replaçant ensuite sur son épaule.

Il prit une grande inspiration et passa les grandes barrières, il se stoppa un peu plus loin pour observer les alentours tout en cherchant du regard quelque chose. Un grand sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres dès qu'il trouva. Il se mit à courir légèrement, sans forcer pour ne pas être épuisé.

**« Bonjour tout le monde ! »** s'écria-t-il

Il était face à un groupe de personnes de son âge avec un sourire sur les lèvres, ils le regardèrent et se mirent à sourire à leur tour.

**« Salut Naruto ! »** répondirent-ils en chœur.

Le concerné frotta l'arrière de son crâne tout en tirant la langue lorsque son ami Kiba lui fit la remarque qu'il était un peu en retard lui informant ainsi que la sonnerie venait de se faire entendre dans le bâtiment. Il se mit à rire nerveusement avant de présenter ses excuses.

C'est alors que pour la première fois de la journée il pu entendre la voix d'une personne en particulier, une personne qui comptait beaucoup pour lui, une personne qu'il aimait.

**« Idiot. Il faudrait que tu cesses de te coucher aussi tard. De plus, tu arriverais à te lever bien plus tôt le matin.**

**Il ne faut pas tant s'inquiéter pour moi Sasuke voyons !**

**Je te rassure, je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le faire. Sinon, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi le ferai-je Uzumaki Naruto ?**

**Peut être à cause du fait que je suis votre meilleur ami mon cher Uchiha. »** rétorqua-t-il

Le jeune brun leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant. Il donna une légère tape sur la tête de Naruto qui souriait comme un bêta bien heureux.

Ils entrèrent en classe ensuite. Naruto alla s'installer au fond de la pièce, tout près de la fenêtre, il aimait se placer ici. Il pu voir son camarade Sasuke s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Le cours de français commença. Il s'agissait de la seconde langue vivante du jeune blond après l'anglais. Comme à son habitude, il écouta uniquement que d'une oreille le cours.

Il se mit à détailler son meilleur ami qui était également le jeune homme dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux avec le temps. Il savait au fond de lui, de son âme que cet amour était impossible, il s'en était persuadé depuis le jour où il avait réalisé ses sentiments.

Naruto traçait du regard les formes déjà connues du jeune brun. Sasuke était plus grand que lui, il mesurait un mètre quatre-vingt, ils avaient tout les deux le même âge et cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même classe. Son visage était fin, des yeux en amande avec l'iris noir charbon, ses lèvres étaient attirantes, elles étaient légèrement rosées et fines, elles semblaient être délicates. Il avait des cheveux ébènes, il les relevait et les soutenait avec du gel derrière, deux mèches plus longues retombaient sur son visage et l'encadrait ainsi. Sa peau était pâle, blanche et rivalisait avec la couleur de la neige ce qui contrastait parfaitement à ses atouts. Les filles qu'ils avaient connu jusqu'ici, l'appelait et le considéraient comme la réincarnation de la divinité grec Apollon, dieu de la poésie, de l'art et de la beauté. Cela restait rien d'autre qu'une comparaison faite par des filles qui étaient tombés sous le charme du jeune homme pour le jeune blond, Sasuke était Sasuke, il avait les traits de sa mère mais malheureusement le caractère de son père.

Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées et ne cessait d'admirer encore et encore le jeune brun, il n'avait cependant pas entendu son professeur de français venir près de lui et lui parler. C'est seulement après que le garçon qu'il contemplait ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer son prénom qu'il revint sur Terre.

**« Naruto !** hurla-t-elle

**Oui ?**

**Vous m'écoutez un peu ?**

**Désolé la vieille...»** répondit-il

Il posa son regard sur elle et se mit à sourire comme pour s'excuser mais l'effet inverse se fit ressentir, il venait de jouer avec le feu en énonçant le surnom affectif qu'il avait donné à sa tante Tsunade.

Son professeur était grande, elle était âgé de la trentaine environ mais elle semblait en avoir seulement une vingtaine, elle avait un visage jeune. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et ses yeux avaient une couleur noisette. Ce qui pouvait frapper était sa poitrine généreuse.

Le jeune homme sentit une pression assez lourde, il déglutit en croisant le regard de sa tante qui est extrêmement furieuse. Elle brisa le stylo qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. Des sueurs froides perlèrent sur le front du jeune garçon et tout en riant nerveusement il s'excusa encore afin d'être pardonné.

**« Tu vas aller me traduire la phrase qui est au tableau et TOUT DE SUITE ! »** hurla-t-elle à nouveau.

Naruto se leva et se dirigea vers la tableau en soupirant, il attrapa une craie blanche et écrivit en parlant ce qu'il pouvait lire.

**« Lorsque le cours sera terminé, votre professeur...Vous distribuera un polycopier...Avec une inscription pour un voyage en France. La feuille devra être remplie...Et signée pour demain. »**

Il lisait avec un accent qui aux yeux de Sasuke était très mignon et le rendait encore plus irrésistible qu'il ne l'était déjà ! Le jeune brun se retenait avec difficulté de lui sauter dessus. Naruto écarquilla les yeux quand il avait fini de traduire. Il s'agissait d'un message que Tsunade avait écrit à l'égard des élèves mais comme punition, elle la fit traduire en français...C'était une petite vengeance personnelle.

**« Tu peux aller te rasseoir maintenant. Bien, comme vous l'avez tous entendu, un voyage en France est organisé par le lycée. Je n'ai pas pu vous en parler plus tôt à cause des préparatifs qui sont importants. Vous obtenez un bonus en plus. Etant donné que vous êtes en dernière année, le lycée vous paye le voyage, il vous est donc offert mais uniquement si vous le souhaitais et si vos parents sont de cet avis. Vous devez donc remplir et signer le formulaire pour demain pour qu'on puisse avoir la liste des élèves. N'oubliez pas de remplir ainsi que votre interrogation ! »** avait-elle expliqué tout en distribuant les photocopies.

Le jeune brun se leva et se dirigea vers le jeune blond, il lui attrapa le poignet et l'emmena ailleurs avec lui. Ils arrivèrent à un endroit calme, ils étaient sur le toit, le prochain cours était deux heures de permanence à cause de l'absence de leur professeur de sport Gai Maito.

Sasuke s'assit au sol contre la cage d'escalier, Naruto était toujours debout et ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer, cela était devenu une habitude. Une légère brise vint caresser leurs visages, leurs cheveux virvoltant, le jeune blond ria après que son ami lui ait raconté une blague, il passa ensuite sa main gauche dans ses cheveux tout en fixant le soleil.

Le jeune brun rougit en voyant cette scène qu'il trouva tout simplement magique. Il pensa que le jeune homme qui se tenait à ses côtés était horriblement sexy sous cet angle. Il ferma doucement les yeux, il prit une profonde inspiration et fit résonner sa voix.

**« Je... »**

Naruto détourna son regard sur son meilleur ami, il le fixait de ses yeux bleu azurs envoutants, il eut un rougissement, pensant que le jeune brun lui ferait une déclaration d'amour. Après tout, il en rêvait depuis de nombreuses années.

**« Nous avons une maison en France, Itachi et mon oncle y vivent normalement, si tu veux éviter l'hôtel et payer moins cher le voyage, tu pourras venir. »** proposa-t-il avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le jeune homme blond était quelque peu déçu, il eut un faux espoir, il se reprit rapidement et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il lui répondit :

**« J'y penserai, merci Sasu ! »**

La sonnerie retentit, ils se levèrent et Naruto descendit en premier du toit, suivit de Sasuke qui, avant d'emprunter les escaliers, baissa les yeux lentement et regarda derrière lui ainsi que le paysage s'offrant à tous ceux qui venaient ici. Il annonça dans un souffle léger :

**« Adieu. »**


	3. Second Chapitre

_Aéroport de Tokyo, 19h._

Le jour du départ était arrivé. Une foule d'adolescents était réunie dans cet aéroport, tous assit sur les sièges attendant sagement l'annonce de leurs vols. Deux adultes se tenaient face à eux et les observait attentivement. Sasuke pencha sa tête en arrière afin de voir son meilleur ami qui discutait avec un autre garçon brun aux cheveux longs et aux yeux nacres.

Il soupira en voyant que le temps passait mais qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas été appelés. Il remarqua une jeune fille blonde le fixait le mettant par la même occasion mal à l'aise. Il se pencha en avant et l'observa à son tour avant de lui adresser la parole.

**« J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?**

**- Non pourquoi ?**

**- Je vois que tu me fixes miss.**

**- Ah...Tu es bien charmant mais je suis un homme désolé pour toi. De plus je suis déjà en couple avec quelqu'un donc, tu n'as aucune chance.**

**- Hm.**

**- C'est dans les gênes dis moi.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Ce petit « Hm », ton frère aussi en faisait autant quand il ne voulait plus répondre. »  
**

Le jeune brun se crispa. Avait-il bien entendu ? Quelqu'un venait de mentionner son frère ainé et devant lui ce qui était assez inhabituel en ville. Après tout, il était parti en France en abandonnant son cadet ici. Cet acte lui coûta bon nombre d'insultes et instaura peu à peu une honte à leur famille. Il fit un petit sourire et se retourna vers son ami qui écoutait à nouveau sa musique et toujours avec le volume au maximum. Sasuke retira un de ses écouteurs le faisant immédiatement réagir.

**« Hey ! Rends-moi ça !**

**- Baisse le son, tu me gênes.**

**- N'écoutes pas alors !**

**- Comment veux-tu que nous n'entendons pas avec ce volume ?**

**- Gnagna ! »  
**

Le jeune blond éteignit son lecteur et fit face à son meilleur ami. Il le fixa sans réussir à s'empêcher de rougir et encore plus lorsque celui-ci se mit à sourire.

**« Je te fais de l'effet ?**

**- Absolument pas.**

**- Alors pourquoi rougis-tu ?**

**- J'ai juste un peu chaud.**

**- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher une boisson ?**

**- Je veux bien.**

**- Que veux-tu ?**

**- Un soda s'il te plait. »  
**

Il continua à regarder Sasuke même si il s'éloignait pour aller aux distributeurs, il sentit une main sur son épaule, il détourna son regard à contrecœur pour pouvoir faire face à son interlocuteur qui n'était personne d'autre que sa tante.

**« Tout va bien Naruto ?**

**- Oui Tsunade.**

**- Je t'ai entendu dire que tu avais chaud.**

**- C'était pour éviter sa question...**

**- Donc il te fait de l'effet haha !**

**- Ne te moque pas de moi !**

**- Je ne le fais pas voyons ! Je te souhaite bonne chance mon petit neveu préféré !**

**- Au fait...**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu as organisé ce voyage en France pour voir Jiraya non ?**

**- ….**

**- Je marque un point.**

**- ESPECE DE SALE PETIT ! »  
**

Naruto se leva à toute vitesse et se mit à courir en tournant autour de ses camarades pour fuir sa tante furieuse qu'il ait découvert la véritable raison de ce voyage bien qu'il y en ait d'autres derrière aussi.

Il alla se cacher derrière Sasuke qui les regardait amusé et en même temps surpris de voir son professeur ainsi. Elle se stoppa et se racla la gorge avant d'entendre qu'on les appelait enfin pour leur vol. Elle se dirigea à l'avant du groupe et commença à donner certaines consignes.

**« Voilà ton soda.**

**- Merci ! »**

Naruto embrassa son ami sur la joue pour le remercier et alla se mettre dans le groupe, Sasuke caressait sa joue, bien que ce soit qu'une fraction de seconde, il avait ressenti toute la tendresse du petit blond. Il avait légèrement rougit à ce contact et l'avait très apprécié.

Ils montèrent dans l'avion et prirent enfin, la direction pour aller en France.

_Aéroport de Roissy, Paris, 9h._

Les élèves descendaient de l'avion et récupérèrent leurs bagages avant d'aller à l'hôtel en car. Ils regardèrent avec admiration la capitale, avec parfois quelques petits cris de joie et d'excitation. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel et allèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Naruto regardait sa clé, il allait être seul. Sasuke allant dans sa résidence, il n'allait pas rester ici très longtemps. Il hésita et regarda sa tante.

**« Si tu veux, tu iras dans la semaine, et si tu te sens trop seul, tu iras avec Neji et Gaara.**

**- Oui, merci ! »**

Ils échangèrent un sourire et il prit les clés avant de monter à sa chambre en compagnie de son ami. Il ouvrit et fut surpris de voir la taille de la pièce immense. Le mur était recouvert d'un papier couleur doré avec des arabesques comme motif. Le bas du papier peint était noir et une frise doré séparé les deux couleurs. Le sol était recouvert d'un linoléum imitant un parquet flottant, il reflété le doré du papier ce qui lui rendait une couleur brillante. Deux lits simples avaient la tête collé contre le mur, ils étaient haut et assez majestueux, ils avaient des dorures et semblaient sortir du château de Versailles. Il y avait au dessus une couverture rouge bordeaux avec des draps blancs.

Une autre porte donnait sur une salle de bain. La baignoire ressemblait plus à un jacuzzi et on aurait presque pu croire que les toilettes étaient recouvert de doré.

**« On dirait la suite royale.**

**- On dirait ouais...**

**- Tu es sûr que ça ne l'est pas ?**

**- Ca ne l'est pas.**

**- Tu ne veux toujours pas rester ici ?**

**- Nan merci...»**

Ils rirent et Naruto défit sa valise, ils en avaient pour deux semaines. Sasuke posa sa valise sur le deuxième lit en attendant de pouvoir venir la rechercher le soir après leurs premières visites.

**« Dis Sasuke.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux d'être ici ? »  
**

Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce, Sasuke observa son ami et baissa les yeux pour fixer le sol, le jeune blond le regardait également et fut surpris de voir cet air rempli de peine sur le visage du jeune brun. Celui-ci releva sa tête, le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui répondre d'un ton sec et froid.

**« Tu comprendras plus tard. »**

* * *

Song : watch?v=eSGFxezVPGY (sur youtube)

Voici le second chapitre, je ne sais pas si il a été attendu ou non...

Bref, cette histoire avance doucement mais lentement, un chapitre par mois à peu près. Je tenterai de faire mieux et en mettre deux par mois mais c'est assez difficile à vrai dire avec les cours etc...

A bientôt

Mayu-nee-san !


	4. Troisième Chapitre

**Voyage, Voyage**

A peine arrivés, qu'ils étaient déjà en visite, certains prenaient des photos en masse, d'autres juste deux ou trois histoire d'avoir au moins un souvenir et suffisamment de pellicule ou de cartes mémoires pour le reste du voyage.

Naruto fixait Sasuke sans cesse, il ne cessait de se demander quelle est la raison pour laquelle son ami avait eu un visage aussi peiné, comme torturé par la douleur. Il eu un déclic. Le jeune brun allait revoir son frère ainé qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années maintenant et il lui tenait rancœur. Il tapota son épaule et lui fit un sourire qui se voulu réconfortant. Même si son interlocuteur lui répondit, il avait toujours cet air qu'il tentait cacher tant bien que mal.

Ils arrivèrent à la Tour Eiffel, les professeurs encadrant après s'être assuré que tout le monde était bien là prirent la parole :

**« Bien ! Vous avez désormais un quartier libre ! Nous allons vous fournir des plans et des consignes à respecter impérativement est-ce bien clair ?**

**- Oui !**

**- Alors ! Vous devez être par deux minimum afin qu'il y en ait un qui soit là en cas de problème. Vous devez ensuite, revenir ici à l'heure sous peine de sanction, vous pouvez avoir maximum cinq minutes de retard pour le dernier quartier libre de la journée. Ne vous éloignez pas trop. Evitez de tout dépenser dès la première journée, ce serait vraiment dommage alors que nous n'avons pas encore était partout. Donc, on se donne rendez-vous ici dans trois heures. Faites les groupes, venez nous voir, on prendra vos noms et nous vous donnerons des cartes pour vous guider ainsi que le numéro d'un des professeurs encadrants si jamais vous rencontrez un problème ou si vous êtes perdus. »**

Plusieurs groupes se formèrent, Naruto et Sasuke se retrouvaient avec leurs amis et était le plus gros groupe du voyage, on était sûr au moins qu'on ne les perdrait pas. Le groupe était composé de Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Kiba, Karin, Ino, Sai, Shikamaru, Gaara, Témari, Kankuro, Lee, Choji enfin bref. Tout leurs amis. Tsunade prit les noms et leur donna trois cartes au cas où que le groupe se disperserai.

Ils allèrent aux Galeries LaFayette où les filles s'empressèrent de faire des achats vestimentaires, les garçons observaient tout ce qui était plutôt éléctronique jusqu'à ce qu'une des filles propose quelques choses pour le voyage.

**« Hey tout le monde ! J'ai une idée !**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ino ?**  
**- Et si on organisait une petite fête pour la fin du voyage ?**  
**- Tu ne penses pas que Tsunade l'a déjà organisé ?**  
**- Non elle n'a rien fait, elle a organisé ce voyage uniquement pour son intérêt personnel qui est de voir mon oncle, le sale pervers de Jiraya !**  
**- Bon alors c'est une bonne idée.**  
**- Où est-ce que tu voudras l'organiser ?**  
**- A l'hôtel ?**  
**- On est même pas sûr qu'on ait le droit !**  
**- Hmpff...Donc ça tombe à l'eau.**  
**- Je vais m'arranger avec ma famille si on peut emprunter la salle de réception...**  
**- Merci Sasuke ! »** dit-elle des étoiles pleins les yeux.

Les filles poussèrent les jeunes hommes dans les magasins, les forçant à essayer toute sorte de vêtements pour la soirée qui allait venir à la fin du voyage. Les garçons essayèrent des costumes, les filles des robes jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent enfin la tenue idéal pour le soir.

Les trois heures passèrent à une allure folle, le groupe continuait d'organiser la fête tout en marchant, discutant et faisant des propositions afin que tout le monde soit d'accord et en espérant que tout se passe bien.

Ils se réunirent au point de rendez-vous et rentrèrent à l'hôtel. Ils allèrent dans leurs chambres respectives, Sasuke se dirigea vers celle de Naruto afin de reprendre ses affaires pour pouvoir aller à la demeure familiale des Uchiha. Il attrapa son sac et regarda son meilleur ami.

**« Bon j'y vais. Je t'envoie un sms dès que j'y suis.**

**- Oui...**  
**- Quelque chose ne va pas ?**  
**- Je...Je pense que je vais t'accompagner finalement ! »**

Le jeune brun lâcha son sac sous la surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son meilleur ami lui réclame de venir avec lui surtout après avoir refusé l'invitation. Mais le jeune blond avait compris pourquoi Sasuke n'allait pas si bien et voulait l'accompagner et le soutenir durant ce voyage même si ce n'est que par être ensemble sous le même toit. Il espérait ainsi que leur relation allait peut être prendre d'avantage de sérieux et de sentiments...Même si il n'y croyait pas trop.

Ils allèrent demander l'autorisation officielle de Tsunade qui décida de les accompagner jusqu'à la demeure, ils frappèrent et entrèrent après avoir été accueillis par un majordome. Ils purent voir une rangée de domestique qui s'inclina à leur vue et dire en cœur un bienvenue aux invités.

Un jeune homme brun descendit les escaliers un sourire aux lèvres qu'il perdit rapidement après avoir vu l'autre jeune homme brun lui lancer un regard noir glacial où il eut l'impression qu'il allait mourir si il le serrait dans ses bras. Il préféra serrer la main pour dire bonjour.

**« Bienvenue à vous Tsunade, Sasuke et Naruto ?**  
**- Oui..**  
**- Elle est où la chambre qu'on installe ça ?**  
**- Un domestique va vous montrer.**  
**- J'ai besoin de parler à votre oncle Itachi.**  
**- Il n'est malheureusement pas là pour le moment, il ne devrait pas tarder, souhaitez-vous prendre le thé avec moi ?**

**- Avec plaisir. »**

Les deux jeunes garçons furent accompagnés d'un des nombreux domestiques, ils allaient partager tout deux une chambre voisine, ils pourront parler facilement et se voir en douce si jamais il y a un couvre-feu installé.

Ils s'installèrent dans un silence de plomb, Sasuke était en même temps perdu dans ses pensées et encore plus lorsqu'il se disait qu'il allait à partir de ce moment partager tout avec son frère ainé jusqu'à la fin du voyage...Du moins. Si il a lieu...De plus, il va falloir qu'il leur demande la permission d'utiliser la salle de réception pour la fête qu'ils organisent. L'envie n'y est plus.

**« Sasuke, ça va aller ?**

**- Oui, vu que tu es ici ! »**

Cette phrase était sortie toute seule et d'elle même, il s'excusa et termina rapidement pour redescendre, dans les escaliers, il écouta la conversation qu'avait son frère ainé et son professeur principale.

**« J'ai réellement besoin de voir votre oncle.**

**- Je n'en doute pas Tsunade, je ne pense pas qu'il va trop tarder, c'est pour savoir si vous faite suffisamment confiance ?**  
**- Je ne te fais plus confiance non plus Itachi.**  
**- Je l'avais remarqué.**  
**- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fais à ton frère ?**  
**- Je vais vous dire honnêtement, c'était la meilleure solution pour le protéger. »**

Le protéger...Mais le protéger de quoi ? Il n'y avait aucun danger à Konoha, du moins, à ce qu'il se souvienne, il ferma les yeux pour se remémorer le jour où son frère ainé disparu. Ou plutôt. Cette nuit qu'il avait vu et revu tant de fois.

_8 ans plus tôt_

_« C'est alors que le petit garçon alla se coucher, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Pendant la nuit, il se réveilla et vit sous la lueur de la pleine lune, un magnifique ange qui le regardait. Cet ange promit de toujours le protéger, quoi qu'il lui en coûte...Fin.  
- Itachi ?  
- Oui ?  
- Cet ange c'était son grand frère mort ?  
- A ton avis ?  
- Oui ça l'était !  
- Tu as raison ! Le rôle de l'ainé est de protéger ses cadets !  
- Et toi Itachi, tu ne me quitteras jamais n'est-ce pas ? Tu me protégeras toujours ?  
- Bien sûr idiot, allez maintenant dors. »_

_L'adolescent se releva et embrassa son cadet sur le front avant d'éteindre la lumière et sortir de la chambre. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, regarda une dernière fois cette porte qu'il avait pris l'habitude de fermer chaque soir. Il murmura tout juste, en espérant que son frère l'entende peut être ? _

_« Je suis désolé, Sasuke. »_

_Le petit garçon serrait une peluche en forme d'ourson contre lui, suçant son pouce, il s'était envolé dans les bras de Morphée. _

_En plein milieu de la nuit, Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut après avoir entendu des éclats de verre, il se leva sans faire de bruit et se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers sa porte, il se grandit un peu plus, attrape la poignet et ouvre lentement la porte, il alla voir la chambre de son frère ainé, il n'y avait personne, juste les couvertures en bataille sur le matelas, la fenêtre ouverte, l'armoire également. _

_Il entra et alla voir l'armoire, il fut surpris de la découvrir vide. Lui qui avait l'habitude de se cacher lorsqu'il faisait des cauchemars dans ce meuble, il connaissait par cœur la disposition des vêtements de son ainé. _

_Un autre éclat retentit. Il se dirigea vers les escaliers, toujours sur la pointe des pieds, il descendit la moitié et s'assit pour pouvoir observer. Il vit son frère au sol, le petit par peur et par instinct, voulu crier le prénom de son frère mais aucun son ne pu sortir lorsqu'il remarqua un homme se placer au dessus de lui. _

_C'était son oncle. Madara. Madara Uchiha, un oncle qui avait été rejeté de la famille par sa soif de pouvoir, il s'assit sur le ventre d'Itachi, et le vit attraper le col de son T-shirt. Il pu voir également que son oncle murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille de son ainé tout en le regardant ce après quoi son ainé tourna rapidement la tête dans sa direction. _

_**« DEPECHE TOI DE TE RECOUCHER ! »** hurla-t-il. _

_Jamais. Non...Au grand jamais Itachi avait lever la voix sur son cadet, il fut surpris et apeuré, il remonta directement, il se cacha dans la grande armoire d'Itachi, referma les portes et attendit que son grand frère vienne le chercher pour le rassurer._

_Mais il ne revint jamais._

**« Tss...»**

Le jeune brun entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, il pu voir son oncle qui le regardait tout en retirant son manteau.

**« Oh Sasuke ! »**

Aucun son ne lui parvint aux oreilles, il pu juste voir son neveu monter à l'étage. Seulement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui ne disait rien de bon. Il se dirigea ensuite au salon pour discuter avec Tsunade.

Naruto remarqua que son ami était encore plus pâle que la normale, inquiet, il lui demanda si ça allait, le jeune brun s'assied sur son lit, mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles, il venait de comprendre. Après avoir aperçu rapidement le sourire de son oncle, il avait compris.

**« Je suis vraiment désolé Naruto. »**

**Song : Numb - Linkin Park - Piano Version  
**

Et bien voilà le troisième chapitre, je ne peux pas dire si il a été attendu ou non mais le voilà !

Désolée d'être aussi lente !

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !


End file.
